1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a calibration method in a sound-reproduction system, in which an electrical calibration signal is formed, an audio signal is formed in the loudspeaker from the calibration signal, the response of the audio signal is measured and analysed outside the loudspeaker, and the system is adjusted on the basis of the measurement results.
The invention also relates to a calibration apparatus.
2. Brief Discussion of the Related Art
According to the prior art, calibration methods are known, in which a test signal is fed to a loudspeaker. The response to the test signal is measured using a measuring system and the frequency response of the system is adjusted to be as even as possible using an equalizer.
A drawback of the state of the art is that the measuring arrangement is difficult and requires special equipment. The calibration arrangement cannot be generalized for different listening spaces and obtaining a reliable result always demands very precise planning and also the knowledge and skill to use the individual parts of the measuring system.
The invention is intended to eliminate the defects of the state of the art disclosed above and for this purpose create an entirely new type of method and apparatus for calibrating a sound-reproduction system.